Talk:Alimbic
I just want to apologize for this page. The lore scans in Hunters aren't really that easy to piece together a story from, so a lot of this may be conjecture. Also, I'm still sort of new to the Wiki process, so I'm not sure what should be bolded, what should be linked, etc. I just felt we shuld have a page on this, so I went ahead and made it as well as I could. I'd really appreciate it if someone would spruce it up a bit. Thanks. --Rundus 22:39, 1 August 2007 (UTC) This page needs more info. Not a lot, but there could be some more concise points and references. A picture would be good too. I haven't played Hunters, so I can't help unfortunately. -MFGreth Unknown Invaders Perhaps it was the Space Pirates that attacked the Alimbic civilization. My reasoning for this is that Space Pirates are raiders from an unknown area, or not revealed area. They may have encountered the Alimbics on one of their many raids. My other main reason is that the Battlehammer, a so called Space Pirate weapon, is found in the Alimbic Cluster within an Alimbic space station. I doubt Weavel would or even could have entered the room and placed the weapon their, so my theory is that the Battlehammer was developed by the Alimbics and eventually stolen by the Space Pirates long ago. Dark Ridley 20:51, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :It could have also been the Krikens that attacked the Alimbic civilization as well. That race is known for invading planets to expand the Kriken Empire after all. The Krikens should have some past relation with the Alimbics, since Trace had to have gotten the Imperialist somehow prior to the events of the game. It is still just as likely as your theory of the Space Pirates though, so this is not really a disagreement just another possibility. DragonTetra 23:51, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Kriken Is it possible that the Alimbic have some connection to the Kriken, since they share similarities in morphology? Dark Ridley 19:29, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :I think it is possible, since as you said, they do share similar morphology. Perhaps, the Kriken Empire is part of the Tetra Galaxy just like the Alimbic Cluster. DragonTetra 23:53, 6 December 2008 (UTC) A possibility that comes to mind is that the Kriken Empire is what remains of the Alimbic, and that they were possible originated from survivors or colonists that escaped from Gorea and eventually evolved into the modern day Kriken race. Whoaaaa....Dude You guys are putting wayyy too much thought into this Kriken-Alibic thing. Why wouldn't the Krikens have found the "Ultimate Power" already if they are linked to the ALimbics? And all of the Hunters have a weapn that is also found in the Alimbic Cluster (AC). We could just as easliy say that maybe the Vhozon or the Diamoni attacked the AC. Also, the scans in the game all point to the fact that Gorea attacked it. Plus, MPH has a comparatively weak story line, so I'd have to say it was Gorea.SxyBeast 22:47, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I agree with SxyBeast... nah the Alimbics aren't as ferocious and just cos they have floating heads, it doesn't mean they are related. TantrumDog 12:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Rule?? What ruling? How could the Alimbics conquer or at least rule over the Alimbic Cluster? I don't really know if there were any other sentient races in the Cluster... if there were they could've been killed by Gorea. TantrumDog 05:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Alimbic or Alimbics? I have seen "Alimbic" pluralized in two different ways on this site, and while I suspect that "Alimbic" is correct, I don't think we ever actually see the name pluralized in a canon source... although if no-one objects I think I'll go through and change it in the assorted articles... although I suppose it could also be something like "Alimbicci"......--AdmiralSakai 20:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it is simply "Alimbics". It sounds more natural and I think that unless stated in scans, we should use it because it is the general rule to add "s" whereas using the same word for its plural form is an exeption to the rule. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup What's wrong with it? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Not so much, now that I fixed it, but the grammar was really odd, the information was disorganized and sometimes just strange, and there were some wierd trivia entries. I'll keep the template on there until a few more people take a look at it to see if there's anything I missed.--AdmiralSakai 01:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Varia suit I'm surprised no one has noticed that their bodies resemble the varia suit.Bladiumdragon 20:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Status The survivors of the Alimbic War still exist as the Alimbic essence, and were even said to have left the Seal Sphere at the start of the Gorea Phase 2 encounter. Their essence form is not just capable of movement, but capable of speech and able to give others a vision. Respectively seen with the Elder interactions from the Octoliths and the ending three Alimbics vision. I think the Alimbic War 12 and Final Wish lore are misinterpreted here, and rather means they sacrificed their lives in the sense of their activity in their territories. DragonTetra 03:24, September 16, 2011 (UTC)